


How I Became the Star of Brazilian Fart Porn.

by BliissWiind



Category: Orginal
Genre: Contracts, Eproctophila, F/F, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Lesbian Sex, Scents & Smells, facefart, porn shoot, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BliissWiind/pseuds/BliissWiind
Summary: In a rush to fame I accept a deal that turns foul.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	How I Became the Star of Brazilian Fart Porn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fetish story, any feedback would be appreciated.

How I became the Star of Brazilian Fart Porn

\------------  
[Fetish warning: Farting, facesitting, face farting etc. 18+ Content.]  
\------------

It’s never easy to become famous. Plenty of women think they have what it takes to make it in the world of acting and stardom, so there is never a shortage in competition. That never held me back from trying to achieve my dream of being a model, becoming a star. I finished a degree in acting, and had gained experience with photoshoots and the like. However, after a few years of struggling to find my big break, I started to wonder what I was doing wrong.

At some point you can’t help but become frustrated with a lack of progress. All this time, all this effort. It can’t be for nothing!

I tell myself this as I make my way to through the entrance of the modeling agency I’ve been using since the start of my career. I greet the receptionist as I always do, I flash a quick smile but give no time for conversation. As I walk towards the elevator towards the elevator I remind myself I cannot back down from this. I mentally psych myself up to confront my manager, doing my best to hold onto my confidence. I take a deep breath as I press the button for the top floor. The doors close, 

“I can do this. If I’m ever going to reach my true potential I can’t keep doing these amateur hour jobs!” 

I’ve worked with Lois Pentel ever since I first applied to the Modeling and Recruitment Agency. In fact, it was her who personally approved my application and took me under her wing. It’s been about 2 years since then. She’s an older yet well put together woman, one you might not guess was in her mid 40’s, always sporting fashionable and form fitting business suits. Keeping her dark brown hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail. Her consistently sharp look matches her sharp and serious demeanor. That hasn’t changed since I met her.

It’s not that she’s bad at her job, far from it. But she needs to give me a chance to do something BIG! Anything more than just commercials for some obscure no-name companies. How am I going to get my name out there when my most prominent role was advertising hand soap? How can I achieve my dreams of being a movie star at this rate? I’ve waited long enough, I’m going to put my foot down and demand a real role, or I find a replacement manager. One that will launch me into stardom!

The elevator door opens. 

I look down the long narrow and white-walled corridor, my eyes focusing on the door at the very end. Stepping off the elevator I keep pace towards the other end of the floor. It’s quiet and empty in the halls as far as I can tell. I place my hand on the doorknob, take one last pause to prepare what I want to say, and then I turn the knob. The door creaks open slowly, as I see her take her eyes away from her laptop and look over to me. 

“Rebecca? What are you doing here? Don’t you know to knock before entering my office?” She asks somewhat shocked to see me, taking her hands off the keys.

“Yes, well, sorry about that… But we need to talk for a moment!” Doing my best to hold firm and let my conviction be known.

“I see. Well since you’ve already barged in on your own and can’t seem to wait for our next meeting I may as well hear what you have to say. Can’t say I’m amused however.” Clearly annoyed by the sudden interruption. 

“Right well… I wanted to talk to you right away so I came here to-” I trail off for a moment.

“Uh, huh.” 

“- Talk about the jobs I’ve been getting... I tried sending you messages. You see I… was hoping I could-” Darn, I’m starting to get flustered.

“Well spit it out girlie, I don’t have all damn day!”

“I want you to give me real roles to play! I want to be an actor in movies! I can’t live off these stupid amateur gigs you give me! It’s your fault I’m stuck doing this work for nobodies!” I finally got what I wanted to say off my chest. Just maybe not how I wanted it to.

Silence for a moment. Lois looks like she’s in thought for a moment. Then stands out of her chair. 

“You think it’s because of me that you aren’t getting more offers? There are plenty of women who think just because they have a pretty face they'll make it. But nowadays any floozy with a webcam can become a bigger sensation then even the biggest Hollywood star.” She shakes her head. “Things aren’t what they used to be. But it also doesn’t help that you restrict yourself on what sort of jobs you’ll take.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“I’m saying that you not being willing to do anything risqué or out of your comfort zone limits your potential.” She says almost as a fact.

“I-I’ve done risqué stuff before!” I’m not entirely sure why I felt the need to defend myself about that.

“Showing some leg or wearing a bikini top is hardly anything I would call pushing boundaries.” She sighs and looks down at her laptop. “You are a nice looking girl, fair frame. Everyone likes a blonde. Plenty of people did some light porn in the beginning of their career. Doing something like this just once could be the spark you need. I think you should consider it, I can get you signed up.” She looks back over to me.

I can’t even begin to understand how we got here talking about doing porn all of a sudden. I want my name to be known, but not in such a way. But then again… what options did I have? It’s been a long time between my last gig and now. I can’t have bills starting to pile up. If I did this just once, it may be what starts my journey of success. Even if that starts maybe a bit controversial. Damn, she’s already got me doubting myself.

“I’m not here to do porn! If you won’t help I’ll find a new manager! Besides, why do you know of such jobs?!” I shouted and protested. 

She walks over towards me, reminding me how much taller she actually is than me. “I have my hands in a lot of different markets. Let's just say. I know you might not have planned for this to be your path to fame, but I’m afraid most other managers will tell you the same thing. That or they’ll expect certain favors from you themselves, seen plenty of that too. Point is, if you want a quick road to fame, this is how it’s done. Find a new manager if you want. Or you take me up on my offer. Otherwise, I believe we are done.” she’s dead serious. “Well?”

I felt like I was trapped. This isn’t how I intended this to go. Was she right? Is that my only way? My brain scrambled to think of a response. My mind says to tell her no and to walk out of the office without a second thought. But somehow, another part of me is saying to listen to what she is telling me. If I were to set some stipulations. Maybe it’ll be okay.

Three rules. If I have these rules it’ll be fine. 

“I have 3 conditions if I do this. I’ll only take a job if it doesn’t go against them.” I manage to speak up.

“More boundaries? You only make things more difficult for not just me, but for yourself. But fine, go ahead.” She waves me on to continue.

“One, I only want to do girl on girl, I’m not really into girls, but I figure that’s easier. Two, absolutely no penetration. Three, I want this to pay really well.” I look up at her.

Lois seems to be holding back the clear annoyance she feels from having to work around my conditions. She begins to rub her temples, trying to help herself think. Then she speaks up.

“Look Rebecca, I don’t think that there is a job anything like that-” She stops sentences completely when some sort of realization travels across her face. She walks back towards her desk, looking for some sort of paper she must have had on hand recently. It doesn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for. She walks back towards me with the paper and hands it over to me. “Read over this, I think it may be just what you and I are looking for.”

Curious. I read over the document. It’s not very long, and it’s pretty simple to understand. However, what catches my attention is the payment. $5000 for one scene?! It seems too easy. However, from what is outlined it seems to fit what I say. Is the company Brazilian? That’s interesting. But that’s not all, apparently if I get approved by management for my performance I can get a chance at a 2nd scene that pays over $10,000! All of that certainly sounds tempting. I probably can just do the first scene and that’d still be amazing. I’ll just tell Lois I only wanna do the first scene afterwards, unless I change my mind of course. It finishes out by saying if I pass I’ll be offered a full-time contract as well should things go well. I'll decline on that for sure. But otherwise. This seems alright.

“I’ll do it.” I say affirmatively.

“Excellent. Just sign here.” She says as she whips out a pen from nowhere.

I take one last look over the document before taking the pen. I sign and initial in every needed place. All the while, wondering if I made the right choice. 

“Alright so, where do I go? Who do I contact?” I ask inquisitively. 

“I’ll send you the details and coordinates tonight. We meet at the location tomorrow for your shoot. Don’t be late for the scheduled time.”

“Oh, well alright then.”

She continues. “ I need to contact the director about tomorrow. Please get prepared and be ready. Thank you Rebecca.” She tells me as she turns her attention back towards her desk almost immediately. 

“Well, good night I suppose.” I say as I turn back towards the door. Wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

“You as well.” She replies

I make my way home. I enter the apartment and from there it feels like any other night, I eat, shower, and as I get ready for bed I am reminded of tomorrow, and what it might bring. 

\--------

The Next Day

\---------

I arrive at what seems to be a large private mansion. Large and pristine, far away from any other houses. My GPS could barely find this place. As I’m done parking I notice my manager signaling me over to her. I slowly walk towards her, trying to take in as much of the view of the area as possible. I can’t believe they are filming in such a beautiful location. I never knew this was in the area. Suddenly Ms. Pentel snaps me out of my sightseeing. 

“Good morning Rebecca. Thanks for not being late. We are on a strict schedule here and the Director wishes to meet you before the scene.” Lois is already walking towards the inside as she says this to me.

“Oh sure. Let’s go.” Not like I was going to back down now.

As we walk further into the heart of the mansion we come up to what I can only guess could be called the central living area. Glass windows Reaching up to the other floors of the building. All of the furniture looked extremely valuable to say the least. The centerpiece was a long oval shaped couch with red cushions and pillows. As I look I notice the large stage lights being put into place, as well as the large camera and microphones all surrounding the set. I guess this is the spot. 

Once we reach the main area I follow Lois’s lead towards a tall man, older looking, with some gray starting to show in his beard. He seems to be adjusting the camera but as well get closer he looks at us and laughs to himself. He walks over and reaches to shake both our hands, Lois first, then me. As he shakes my hand he says: 

“Prazer em conhecê-lo! Você é uma beleza! Obrigado por aceitar nossa oferta. Espero que você seja a estrela que procuramos.” Shaking my hand the whole time. 

Ms. Pentel interjects. “Excuse him. This is Nelson Barreto, our director of this scene and owner of this mansion. He says ‘Nice to meet you, and thank you for accepting this offer’.” 

“Oh sure. I-” 

“Amoreco~!” 

Suddenly we all turn our heads towards the large women that just shouted for the director, making her way towards us. The dark skinned mature looking woman was beautiful with shimmering dark hair, yet had some noticeable extra meat on her in places. Mostly her ass. Even though I was looking at her from the front, I could see her backside jiggle like crazy. Her top half was curvy in all the right spots as well, being hugged by a small top.. But it was hard not to take note of the shapely hips and buttocks stretching the sweatpants to their limits.

She goes in to hug Director Barreto. I guess they know each other. As she pulls away from him she looks towards me, with an almost confused look on her face, then back towards the Director.

“Tem certeza sobre este diretor? Ela parece frágil. Eu não quero quebrar a garota.” She seems to ask him something. He just chuckles in response. Wishing I had learned to speak Portuguese right now.

“Não se preocupe meu amor. Eu quero que você a quebre um pouco! haha” He replied to her. She seems to accept his answer and gives him a peck on the cheek and then looks over to me. 

“Nice to meet you, meu nome é Darlene Diegues. Eu serei seu parceiro hoje. ♡” She smiles at me, or should I say down at me. As a notice just how much she towers over me and my tiny body.

“Yeah, nice to meet you. I’m Rebecca Holmes.” I try to force a smile back to not make this awkward. 

The director chimes back in, clearly wanting to move things along now that everyone is accounted for. 

“Maquie-se e vamos começar!” He shouts to not just us, but the stagehands and letting us now the show is about to start. 

Ms. Pentel helps again with translating. “He says after makeup they are going to start.” I nod my head in acknowledgment. Darlene makes her way towards a room on the side, figuring I should follow her to the makeup room. I see her walk into an area filled with clothes and an elaborate desk filled with makeup and hair accessories. She goes through the doorway but just before I can enter I am blocked off by a lady, crossing her arms looking suspiciously at me. 

Her jet black hair was shaved on the sides leaving on a mohawk type middle to be left swaying to one side. Aside from the hair that caught my attention, next I noticed the numerous piercings. Ears, nose, lips, tongue, eyebrows. More metal than most people expect to see on a person. She had tattoo’s going alongside both her arms and leading down her back. Various patterns of music notes, flowers, and skulls on fire. I didn’t mean to stare, but it was hard not to try and absorb all the “decorations.”

“You lost or something?” She finally breaks the silence. 

“Oh, no. I was just, you see I’m going to be part of the shoot, and we were told to do makeup before we start.” I try to act professional about it.

“Ah, I see. Well normally the cushions don’t get makeup or anything. Especially since you probably won’t be taking your clothes off. Although you are a cute girl, I’m a little surprised you’d agree to this. Oh well, not my place to judge.” She says to me in a rather bored tone. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small tube. “Here take some lip balm, it’s not much. But you’ll need it. Darlene will be out in a few minutes” She hands it to me and starts backing out of the doorway.

As she begins closing the door I see Darlene sitting in the chair in front of the desk with all the makeup. But from what I can see she seems to be eating, or rather, drinking from a can? Is she chugging a whole can of beans? Ugh. That’s disgusting. Whatever, more importantly why wouldn’t she have me wear makeup? Even if I’m not the main star, that doesn’t make sense. Also, what did she mean by “Cushion”? This is all getting weird. 

Hopefully this all can just be over with quickly. Guess I may as well walk back to the set. I look back at the now closed room, still confused, but shaking the thoughts out I move forward. It’s just one shoot. It’ll be over before I know it.

\-------  
Showtime  
\-------

It all happened so fast. Here I am standing next to Darlene. Although I’m surprised to see she’s wearing the same sweatpants and tight fitting top. I know it’s just some light lesbian play, but it’s intimidating with this beautiful mature woman towering over me. When I read over the script it said to start with some light kissing, then she would work her way down, after that we continue to the couch and follow her lead, then from there we wing it. Sounds easy enough but with the lights blaring at us I can’t help but feel in over my head. But I’m here, and the director is about to call any sec-

“ACTION!” 

Before I can even move I feel Darlene’s hands, one working their way up my shirt, another down my leg. She’s experienced. She’s done this before. I wanted to open my mouth, but that was a mistake. She presses her large luscious lips against mine only to immediately pressure her tongue into my unsuspecting mouth. With absolute precision she dances her astoundingly long feeling tongue inside my mouth. All the while her hands were touching my tits and rubbing against my inner thigh. I felt like a putty in this woman's hands.

I start to feel like I’m in a trance. This woman is having her way with me and I can’t seem to do anything but melt in her hands. I look over to the camera and my manager standing on the side, who seems to be smiling? Darlene starts to lick my lips, then my face, following all the way down my neck towards my chest. Continuing her expert motions on my tits and now my crotch. She eventually moves her tongue back up towards my mouth, forcing another deep kiss with me. I start to let myself fall into this sense of pleasure, when suddenly I’m drawn out of my trance.

BRRRRRRRrrrrrraaaaaauuuuppppp!

By the loudest fart I’ve ever heard in my life.

She just ripped the biggest assbomb on camera, and yet she’s still kissing me like it was nothing??! No longer feeling entranced my eyes dart opening, meeting hers. She looks right into my eyes, like nothing just happened. No one says to cut the scene, just is continuing to me. Until the smell finally hit my nose. A faint eggy yet strongly spicy aroma leaked from her backside, only to make its way to my nose. Only a small whiff and I want to gag immediately. My strong reaction made me push Darlene away instinctually. 

*cough* *cough*

“Oh god that stinks! What the hell!?” I say only to be shut up by Darlene suddenly pulling on my hair. “Ow! Ow! Ow!” I yelp.

Darlene stares deeply into my wide eyes, her expression has changed. Not just that, her whole aura has flipped. She’s emanating a powerful air of dominance all of a sudden. This isn’t good.

“que? Você não gosta dos meus peidos? Vadia muito ruim. Você vai aprender a amar meus peidos! Deite no chão!” Darlene says to me, despite me knowing next to nothing of what she meant. But my heart began to race nonetheless. 

Without hesitation Darlene places her hands on my shoulders, and with seemingly little effort forces me down onto the ground. I don’t reach the floor gracefully, and land right on my butt. I find my shoulders propped up against the couch cushions, my neck hovering just about the seat of the couch. Still reeling from my forceful seating on the floor. What was happening? Just as I begin to be able to focus again, a dreadful sight begins approaching my face.

Darlene twirls around gracefully, giving full attention to her massively plump rump. Then motions herself backwards, her massive ass growing closer to my face, taking up all of my view. Until she forces her backside against my face, pinning my head into the cushions as my body lay mostly on the floor. As she does I slip deeper in the massive cleavage of her ass cheeks. True fear and panic start to set in. I struggle and flail my limbs. Smacking the sides of her legs.

But it’s no use. I am completely smothered by the flesh globes now resting on my. I attempt to push her off, but realize only now how impossible that would be while my head is locked. It starts to get worse. Darlene starts to rock her ass back and forth, ensuring my face gets deeper into the depths of her ass. Air, I need air. I take a full breath of her crack of desperation through my nose. As soon as I do I regret it.

The scent of her fart somehow still lingered in the cloth of her sweatpants. I thought it was bad just having the scent be near me. But having my face near the source is so much worse. But not only that, it’s clear to me that she has been wearing these sweatpants for a while now. The nauseating mixture of old and new ass sweat was enough to make my nose attempt to pull itself off my face. She must have worked out just before arriving here. She continues to grind.

“Você gosta do cheiro da minha bunda? Bom Bom. Agora me diga como você ama o cheiro dos meus peidos!” As she says this she leans forward, keeping her ass snuggly on my face, until-

PRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuupppppppp!

A massive fart erupts from her ass, and my face is right at the center of it. My body jumps at the sudden sound and smell. Being at the source of the smell while being trapped in the cavern of her butt I have no choice but to take the full force of her wind across my face. Unable to stop it, her fumes manage to make their way into my nostrils. The only could only be described as vile. The scent of rotten meat, rotten eggs, and rotten cabbage blended together with chili spice went and unleashed hell upon my nose. I attempt again to remove Darlene from my face, flailing and kicking, clearly in distress. But the cameras keep rolling. 

PPPRRRrrrooouuuuffffsssss!

A second fart leaks from her asshole. The cloth of her pants do very little to hinder the smell from reaching my face. While this fart was as loud as the last, it’s airy musky odor felt like a more concentrated version of the last smell. With Darlene having grinded my face deeper into her butt there is less space for her gas to pass through, leaving most of it for my face to endure. My eyes start to tear up, in a similar way to when you cut an onion, but instead, it’s because of the pure foulness of what you are smelling. I hold my lips together tightly, not wanting the taste to enter my mouth. As my nose takes on the sulfuric assault head on.

My nose feels like it's burning. I think I’m starting to feel lightheaded from the odor. I had hoped to get some air by this point, but those hopes are quickly dashed as Darlene stops hovering over my head, but instead puts the full weight of her ass onto my face. With almost calculated precession my nose ends up close to her asshole. Even with the pants over her hole I can tell my nose is placed right in front of her pucker. Completely encased in her ass, nowhere left to hide. I am desperate to inhale, I can’t hold out much longer. I fear that she is well aware of that fact.

“Cheiro. Eu quero que você cheira tudo isso.” She says in an almost soothing tone, then leans forward.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrruuuuuupppppppp!

The gas erupts with force, creating a pocket of rancid air surrounding my nose. Only getting worse as she continues to expel air. I beg, I plead. But in my desperation for air, I deeply inhale with all of my ability through my nose, the scent invading my nasal cavity. Somehow the scent was capable of being worse, adding a dose of cheesiness to the smell smoothie. The increased intensity from probably just being even slightly closer to her gas hole. My nose is going numb, the fiery sensation dulling down. I want to vomit. I got my air, but it was the worst air I could ask for. My arms go limp as I give up attempting to push her off. But to my surprise, Darlene stands up and lifts herself from my face.  
*GASP* *cough* *cough*

Air. Real air. I cough and wheeze for a moment. Still on the ground, looking at all the stagehands and camera crew snap me back to what was happening. I had agreed to do a porn shoot. But my partner has done nothing but pin me down and fart in my face! Why are they still recording? This can’t be right. Is that what this porn is about? Me being farted on??? The Director looks over watching intently. While I see my manager standing next to him, smiling. I started to get over my complete bewilderment of the situation and stood up, balling my fist in anger, ready to confront my manager, and put an end to all this crazy bullshit!

“Lois! What the hell is all this?! Why the fuck is she farting on me?! I never agreed to this disgusting crap!!” I yell with all that I have. 

The Director stays in the same unchanging stance, his face difficult to read. The stagehands say nothing and stay in place, still holding the microphone in place and shining the lights. Darlene looks over, not to me, but my manager who without skipping a beat, responds.

“However, you did agree to this. This film meets all your requirements. Girls only, no penetration whatsoever, and It pays very very well. It’s like your dream come true. It’s not my fault you didn't comprehend what you were signing.” She pulls out the contract I signed, as if to taunt me.

“You can’t be serious!” Being all I can think to say in response. 

“I am quite serious. That segment about kissing, licking, rubbing, and smelling all of each other wasn’t some throwaway line. I suggest you get ready for round two, because our director is eager to move onto the next scene. As a reminder, it’s a little too late to back out now. Once the camera starts rolling it doesn’t stop, hope you read that part at least. At the very least, you’re finally going to become a star.” She taps the side of the director, he nods in response.

“ACTION!”

I look back over towards Darlene with dread. Upon hearing the order she acted like a predator ready to devour its prey. I stand there looking at her, tensing up all the while. Instead of walking towards me she bends places her hands on her shirt pulling it upwards allowing her DD Cup breasts to be freed from their tight confines. Afterwards placing her hands on her hips, slowly sliding her sweatpants off and shaking them off her legs. I want to say something to her before this goes any further. But she beats me to the punch.

“Você foi bem até agora. A maioria das cadelas já teria desmaiado. Vamos ver quanto tempo você dura. Não se esqueça de cheirar e inalar.” Darlene walks back towards me as she says this. I really wish I knew what she was saying. But part of me is glad I can’t understand her as well.

Darlene wastes no time to push me backwards onto the couch itself. I try to turn and lift myself off the couch, but I am met with resistance as Darlene twists me so that I am laying on the couch. Having successfully done so she quickly stands over me and the couch and squats down onto my chest, my arms locked underneath her legs. My head propped up against the side of the furniture. She had me right where she wanted me. As I stare face to ass with her dark black panties, alongside her newly exposed skin from removing her pants. Her beautiful dark skin glistening with sweat.

“Cheire isso.” Darnlene looks back towards me from her position on top of me. 

“Cheire isso!!” She repeats. She then inhales deeply through her nose, as if to demonstrate. She once again inhales deeply through her nose while down back toward me, making sure that I understand her expectations of me. Frustrated, she shoves her head back onto me with force. My nose back, now into her stink chamber called an ass. This time with only her panties and an inch of distance separating my nose from her gaseous asshole. 

She wants me to smell her. I can tell that much. Not wanting to be slapped again I start lightly sniffing around her ass. The smell is unbearable. The sweaty smell from her pants is nothing compared to the rank musk her panties have soaked in. Having my mouth be close to there is almost as bad. But even with such small sniffs my nose is already begging for mercy. Her ass is what I imagine a barn smelling like. Her smell is only getting worse as I am forced to take in her scent. Just as I feel like I may be able to handle the task at hand, reality hits me again.

FFFFFFFFRRRRRRRrrrrrrruuuuuuupppppppppppp!

Hot air flashes across my face, most of it ending up brushing through my open nostrils as I was just starting to inhale. I can’ tell if I’m trying to obey orders, or my body is just giving into its need for air. I inhale again. I want to stop, but I cannot fight my body. The burning sensation returns to my nostrils. The all too familiar smell of expired eggs mix with a potent amount of beans and dairy. The fact that my brain is trying to decipher these smells is worrying. The heavy humid air finally starts to subside. 

PRRRRRRRrrrrraaaaauuuuuppppp!

Another hot wave attacks my face with fierce intensity, blowing my hair back a bit. The smell is starting to linger around me. Everything around my head is being engulfed in her dense cloud. I write and move around, but the weight of her buttocks makes any hope of that fade away. I continue to spasm and start to gag at the horrendous odor my nasal cavity is putting up with.

I notice Darlene raise her hand in the air and look back at me. She wants me to smell all of her gas she just let loose. My nose is begging my brain to not put it through such suffering again. Looking around, I see nothing but ass around me. Like a prison of flesh and stink. I see little other choice. I inhale. I gag slightly. Inhale again. My head is getting light again. Darlene grinding her ass back some more onto my face, as if to pleasure herself. Feeling weak I try to plead for mercy.

“Please, no more...I can’t...” I weakly say from underneath her. But my request falls on depth ears. 

BbbbbbbbbRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrraaaaauuuuuupppppffffttbb!

“Ahhhhh. Sim, sinta o cheiro. Cheire todos os meus peidos.” Darlene chimes. 

The fart is long, loud, bubbly and rancid. Somehow the smell is somewhat different now. More pungent and earthy, almost like smelling dirt and coffee beans. Left with no choice again I breathe and allow the repugnant air inside me. The smell reverberates through my nose, bouncing around looking to find its way into my lungs. My ears water from the sheer nasty stench seeping its way to every corner of my face. I’m pretty sure humans aren’t meant to breathe in the flatulence of other people. My head tingles as I finally finish sniffing up all of her ass gas.

To my surprise Darlene lifts herself off of me. I lay there limp, defeated, and I probably reek of the scent of another woman's ass. I question if my nightmare is over and I have somehow survived this gross ordeal. For some reason Darlene walked over to Lois. Now she’s walking over to me? She seems to be holding something. Too weak to move I only manage to look over to her. 

“Hey there Rebecca. You are doing great out there! Supposedly most girls they tried to audition couldn’t handle the ass blasting you just endured and passed out immediately. They really wanted a beautiful young American girl to be the star for a project they’ve been working on. Saying that they were looking for the girl with the right talent for the job.” Only now as she finishes what she’s saying do I see that she’s got a roll of duct tape in her hand. She unrolls the tape.

“*cough* Lois please! This isn’t what I wanted at all! *cough*” I implore her to help me out of this hell I’ve made for myself. Instead she makes me realize my trip to hell is only beginning, as she places the tape tightly over my mouth. I look to her with terror in my eyes.

“Nonsense. You are going to be the star you always wanted to be! In fact, after watching you perform I think this may be the role you were destined to play. Keep up the good work, if you do well, maybe they’ll offer you the chance at the second scene!” She chuckles to herself once again, and walks away. Leaving me back with Darlene. Me feeling more defeated than before.

During my time talking to Lois, Darlene had wiggled the panties that were hugging her ass onto the floor. For the first time I got a good look at her tattoo that started from her left shoulder blade down to the end of her back. A phoenix, leaving a trail of flames, skulls, and flowers. Now completely exposed I look at her as she crawls onto the couch towards me. She looks at me, a devilish grin on her face. Her full naked body started to hover over me. Still feeling weak from my last gassing I don’t have the opportunity to escape from her. However, instead of sitting back on my face as expected, she lowers herself, ass first onto my face, before fiendishly squatting onto my face.

No! No! NO! Please not again! I think to myself as her mammoth sized booty descended upon me. Without her panties as a barrier her bare asshole rubs itself against my face. She adjusts herself onto me with a clear goal in mind. Eventually after a moment of continuous smearing of her stinkhole onto my face she manages to lodge my nose right into her bunghole. Completely repulsed, I try to move away, but that only succeeds in the tip of my nose being nestled further inside her greasy hole.

As Darlene holds my nose in place my mind drifts back to not long ago when the Makeup artist I met with the tattoo’s said they referred to me as a cushion. I knew that was odd, but would never guess what she meant. All my life I’ve been repulsed by the sounds, smell, and even idea of farts. Telling others it was rude to pass gas around others. I would always become irritated by jokes about farts, or any sort of toilet humor in shows or movies really. Preaching about how low brow, filthy, and disgusting it is. Yet here I am, being treated like a fart cushion by the woman with the biggest ass I’ve ever seen. 

FRRRRrrraaauuupppppp!

FFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrraaaauuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

One huge fart, followed up by an even more explosive and potent blast shortly after. I could feel the air escaping her anus thanks to my nose being crammed nearly halfway inside. The smell that dispersed from her nauseating butthole was worse than any smell I thought a human body could create. It smelled nothing of any sort of food that had been spoiled. These farts could not be compared to the smell of food. The tainted air pouring out from her found its way into my nose, despite all my resistance.

I retch violently and dry heave underneath her gargantuan posterior, my whole body violently reacting to the toxic fumes currently wreaking havoc on my already abused nose. With my mouth taped shut I don’t even have the option of gaining oxygen from my mouth, every time I breathe, I do so with my sniffer. My eyes began to turn red, as the stench of bowels permitted the perimeter of my nose holes. Every inhalation I do my best to hold off, only to repeatedly suck up the majority of her emissions.

I scream, I yell, but all that is heard from underneath the tape on my mouth are muffled cries that go unnoticed, or rather, completely disregarded. I suddenly remember. This is being recorded, people are going to see me be treated as nothing more than fart receptacle. I can’t let this happen! I summon all the strength in my upper body, placing my hands underneath her behind that’s still in the same squat. But as my twig-like arms try to move the massive boulders she calls buttcheeks, I realize how futile any effort of mine truly was of changing my fate.

I heard Darlene laugh, she was enjoying my suffering. She bounced ever so slightly on my face, as not to move away from her seat upon my head. I can still smell the lingering scent of her last duo of bombs that just went off. Why was this being recorded? Was this actually a thing? People getting off to other people's farts?? The thought of people getting pleasure from farts in any form seems like madness to me. Or instead, could it be a satisfaction of watching someone receive the most humiliating torture imaginable? As my mind worked to find some logic in what was going on I was unprepared as Darlene pressed all of weight onto my head, no longer hovering over, but crushing my nose inside the recesses deepest part of her ass. She straddles my body, holding me in place. The prison of flesh once again encases me, enveloping me my whole head.

PRRRRRRRrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbb!

FFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrraaaauuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

“MMmmpphh!! Mmmnnphh!!! MMMMm!!?!” I yell, my words entirely indiscernible. Once again trapped in the pocket of space in her ass. It does not take long for the space to become thick with an airy spicy miasma. 

FFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBrrruuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppppffffttttt!!!!

My nose can feel her asshole blossom open to release her worst fart yet. With no room for the air to leak out, the chamber that my face resides in under her ass only became thicker and denser with each passing second. With no other alternative, I breathe in the most rancid moist air, that could only be compared to cheese left to fester in the bottom of a garbage can. I keep sniffing, inhale, exhale, repeat. I do so there is no more air left for me to intake. Just as I finish sucking, Darlene lifts herself off of me.

My brain… it feels… foggy. The smell, it’s messing with my head.

Darlene looks over me, laying on the couch thoroughly gassed and for the moment completely stunned. I can only look up to her as I scramble to take in fresh air while I can. She reaches her hand out, removing the tape from my mouth. A small sting as she peels it off in one go.

“Bom trabalho, escravo peido! Você se saiu melhor do que eu pensei que faria! A maioria não aguenta meus peidos. Talvez cheirar peidos seja o seu talento.” She says to me, I get the feeling she seems happy with me for some reason. 

She then reaches for my shoulders lifting me up. I don’t even attempt to resist as she treats me like her mannequin, getting me into position, standing up, somehow. The fog in my head makes it hard to focus, before I know it Darlene has made herself comfortable on the large luxurious couch. She lies on her chubby round belly, She looks up at me, then reaches back, patting her jiggly ass. Despite my current delirium, I can easily tell what it is she is expecting of me. 

I freeze. She wanted me to come to her this time. I already feel sick thinking about the smell again, I go numb. There has to be a way out. I look to the camera crew, the makeup artist, the director, and finally over to my manager. Lois Pentel was not a woman I saw smile much, if ever, yet her smirk was quite apparent. She then starts to gesture me with her hands. Continue. Keep going. Making it 100% clear, there is no way out. Darlene gives a last few taps of her ass, knowing I’ve got nowhere to go but down. I begin to lay on my belly as well, however, my head is now expected to use Darlene’s ass as my pillow. I lower my face into the sweaty glistening home I was getting far too familiar with. Her anus winked at me, welcoming me back.

“Eu gosto de você! Parece que não preciso mais me conter! Eu não vou apenas fazer você amar peidos. Vou te deixar viciado em peidos!” Darlene spoke to me, as I inched my face slowly back into her ass. I don’t know what she said, but I’m sure it can’t be anything good.

I take one final breath before returning venturing to the depths below. The smell of fresh flatulence is still obvious even moments later. My eyes already water, my nose tries to fight it’s way off my face, but eventually, I am nestled right into her massive canyon, gravity helping me reunite with the asshole I was growing to know so well. My head in place. I figure now I just await my inevitable fart shower, knowing what to expect at this point. 

But once I lowered my head Darlene bent her legs backwards. Her legs wrapping around my arms, putting them in a completely deadlock. The shock hit me when her feet began to press on my head, pounding my face all the way into the void. I’m stuck! I can’t move! I can’t even struggle anymore! Darlene then shifted her ass, shaking her booty with me inside, until she got me to fall into her trap. Darlene squeezed her cheeks, as if she was trying to pop open a soda can. But instead, what pops open is my jaw, prying my mouth open, that she had just positioned on top of her anus, now quivering in anticipation. My lips making a seal around her exit. I hear her stomach start to rumble.

“Abra sua boca.”

No.

NO!

She wouldn’t!!

This can’t be happening! This can’t be---

RRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

The sound of her billowing fart echoed down my throat in a moment. The fart feels warm as it travels it’s way across my tongue, down my throat, and slowly into my lungs as Darlene continues to force her wind inside me. It had a salty taste, almost like an ocean breeze, and this breeze was during low tide. In fact I can almost taste fish. Fish that had been left out in the sun and turned to a melting carcass. I swallowed the whole thing, nothing escaped the tight kiss between my puckered lips, and her pucker hole. I just had this old milf break wind into my mouth, and I took it all the way inside me. I have been violated.

Darlene begins rocking her ass backwards, while pressing on the back of my head again with her feet. Following this motion until she sandwiches her ass and her feet, my jaw firmly locked around her ass, my tongue brushes past the wrinkles of her asshole. I started to heave, I gag, but that doesn’t change anything. Wait. I need air still. My nostrils are blocked by the meat of her ass. She hasn’t stopped, she isn’t stopping which means-

“Engula tudo.”

PRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

RRRRrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

The only air I’m breathing, is the air coming directly from her colon. Another nauseating fart echoes down my esophagus, with a second even more hot and rancid one to keep the stream flowing. I taste beans of every variety, and a combo of meat and pork. All expired and rotten. Tears well up in my eyes.

Darlene begins her rocking motion again, pressing me in place. I hear her stomach rumble, I brace myself.

FFFFFRRRRRRRRUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

I can feel her air travel across my tongue, underneath, on the sides and roof of my mouth, as well as through the gaps of my teeth. I can tell as it reverberates dances across my uvula and along down my insides.

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

“Aiiii~” Darlene moans.

I want to throw up, but the sensation is immediately forced down by another forceful fart through my insides. It’s too gross, too disgusting to think about. The fog in my brain… it’s getting worse. I’m starting to feel… tingly again.

PRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiipppp!

AGAIN??!!

BRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUiiiiiiirrrrPPPPPPP!

No! My cheeks are stretching and expanding like balloons to hold in all of her gas! The worst part is whatever doesn’ make its way down, shoots back up through the back of through and through the back of my nasal cavity. The excess fart travels out of my nostrils, like chimney stacks. My lungs are getting full.

BBRRRRRRUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!

I'M BEING PUMPED FULL OF FARTS!!!

BBRRRRRRPPPPPPuuuuuUUUUUUUiiiiiirrrrPPPPPPP!

I endure a long flappy feeling fart, wondering when my torture migh finally end. Just as I ponder this Darlene loosens her grip on me, allowing me to lift myself up. I rise up like air quickly not questioning this opportunity. 

*COUGH* *COUGH* *GASP* *COUGH* *GASP*

*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!*

I let out a massive burp, the volume of could rival even rival some of Darlene’s farts. Which made sense, considering all of what I had burped up was her gas she had mercilessly had me swallow. I immediately revolted at myself as the combined smell of all those farts poured out of my mouth, and created a horrendous combination that I sadly couldn’t avoid taking a strong whiff of. Ohh my head... 

I only have a brief moment of respite before Darlene reaches back to force my head into her terrifying backside. Robbed of all my strength, I offer no resistance. My eyes go wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. My mouth no longer fixed on her asshole, but smothered hard into her noticeably wet pussy. Instead, she presses my face so hard against her anus that my nose bends backwards. My wide newly pried open nostrils a complete seal around her asshole. 

I’m in hell.

“Vou mandar você para o céu.”

PRRRrrrrrroooooooouuufffffffffff!

A noxious blast funnels it’s way through my nose, circulating its way into the back of my head. Sending my olfactory sense into maximum overload being overwhelmed by the pure unfiltered stank that had me reeling in disgust. My whole body shuddered. The tingling feeling… it's stronger now.

BRRRrrrrrraaaaauuuuupppppppppp!  
BRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrraaaaaaauuuuuuuuupppppp!

Two hot bubblers tear their way through my unprotected nose holes, the air easily finding its way into my throat and lungs. I can’t think anymore. Every time she pumps more full of her air I can feel tingling getting stronger, growing hotter. The fog in my brain... I’ll I can think is… how her farts make me think she ate Feijoada. A favorite dish in Brazil, made with a mix of black beans, pork, and beef in a stew. I can’t even remember how I knew of this right now. But for some reason my brain was doing it’s best to analyze her farts... But deep down I knew.

FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrraaaaaauuuuuuppppppp!

What I was experiencing was the pure scent of human waste.

Hot and steamy. My nose expands momentarily as the air unleashed itself from her relentless hole. My body… I feel weird. Ughh... My brain is getting all jumbled and scrambled. The tingly is getting stronger, my body feels like it’s setting on fire. Shaking. I’m shaking. 

*PPpffffffffsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttt*

A SBD. The tainted air hissed slowly but assuredly into my nose, burning the inside. I could swear my nose hairs were on fire just from the absolute foulness. My brain goes spasitc, I jolt after taking the whole thing inside. My whole body is tingly and numb, what is happening…

I can’t… no more.. Farts…

“Saboreie.”

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrruuuuuupppppFFFFFFfffffPPPppppprRRRRRRFFFFTTTT!

As if all the leftover air forced its way out of her all at once, I took the biggest fart imaginable dead on. All the smell that traveled through her colon to get here creatine the most toxic aroma her gaseous deadly ass could produce. And I took it all.

The hurricane of fart now clouding my already cloudy head along with the complete overload of my sensory system sent powerful shockwaves coursing throughout my body. My head jolts. Like earthquakes going inside of myself I convulsed and shook with startling force. My eyes flutter and roll into the back of my head as the thoughts into my head fade for a moment, but felt like an eternity. The burning fire was replaced with a warm numbness.

I didn’t realize it then. But at that moment, I had experienced the most powerful spine shattering orgasm in my life.

“CUT!” *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* I hear the Director yell cut and clap…?

Before I knew it Lois was helping pry me out of Darlene's ass, waving her hand to dissipate the lingering smell with the other. She calmly smiles at me as I start to regain my composure and focus. My blank expression turns into anger before she speaks first.

“You did great out there Rebecca! You really nailed it! Mr. Barretto is very very pleased with your performance, saying you exceeded his expectations! He says we can start making plans for the second shoot.” 

“Nailed it?!? I stink of ass and you think this is good??? Fuck you! How dare you put me up to this! There is no way in hell I’m doing that again!” I yell out loudly.

“No? Seemed you were having fun out there~! Haha.” She laughs. “But here’s the thing angelface, you can’t back out now.”

“What?! What do you mean?!” I spout back.

“Simple you signed the contract and have been approved for the second scene. If you want to back out of the scene, you forfeit the $5000 you earned from the first scene. In addition to having to pay $5000 to cover the cost of the first scene, and $10000 since you were approved for that scene. Leaving you with $15000 owed if you back out.” She says plainly.

“No… no way! B-but, you can refuse! Just do that for me!! It says it needs management approval!” This can’t be.

“ If THEIR management says they want you, that's what is important. It’s not up to me at all. Which, after the way our Director friend loved your performance, I don’t think I can see them refusing you.” No hint of humor in her voice. 

I’d pinch myself, but I know this isn’t a dream. This is a twisted reality I’ve made for myself. I was trapped, I still smelled and as Lois was talking to me, I could see Darlene walking away from the set, her plump ass swaying as she walked. She sees me look at her, winks, and turns away. 

“So... you’re saying… I have to come back here and be farted on again?” I say, in disbelief.

“Yes. However, your next scene won’t be taking place here. It’s short notice, but we are on a tight schedule as I said. Pack your bags tonight girlie, because we are going to Brazil.”

TO BE CONTINUED…?


End file.
